


Ruined

by Vanemis



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bestiality, Dogs, Explicit Sexual Content, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Zoophilia, read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanemis/pseuds/Vanemis
Summary: John should stop trusting strangers.Please read the tags before you click. This is a graphic zoo fic with dogs.
Relationships: John Marston/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 134





	Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> I'll warn you again, this is a bestiality fic where john gets fucked by dogs so please read at your discretion! I'm not responsible for what you choose to read, I can only warn you.

John never should've tried to help that man. He shouldn’t have gotten blind-drunk on his couch by the fire and taken every glass he was offered. That’s what he got for trying to be friendly and polite. Stupid. Just downright stupid. Arthur was too trusting himself but John was taking the title of King Stupid. If only Dutch could see him now but it was for the best he couldn’t see John chained up in some pervert’s basement without any clothes.

At least the wood burner was warming the air so he wasn’t shivering against the stone walls. Old furs had been spread out beneath him, a couple grey wolves that smelled like dust and hay. John was somewhat grateful his bare skin wasn’t forced to touch the dirty floor, especially when he’d woken up an hour ago with a headache in  blood-freezing fear. Now it was just a waiting game, either for his chance to escape or for someone to rescue him, though he doubted the latter. Dutch had a general idea that he was scouting the area for leads and that was it. Why would he suspect foul play?

John didn’t have to wait that long for the basement door to open out of sight and footsteps to land heavily on the creaking wood. He glared at his captor, a simple looking man who’d up until now looked like the picture of innocence. 

“You’re awake, that’s great.” He approached cheerfully, putting a bag down beside him as he knelt to John’s level.

“You better let me go right now, buddy, or I’ll end your life,” John warned, face flushing red in embarrassment at his lack of clothes. It was worse when the man stopped looking at his face and clearly examined the rest of him.

“Calm down, friend. Get yourself comfortable, you’re gonna be here a while.” The man smiled like he was meeting an old friend. “I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“So let me go. I ain’t got any money but I do have friends. Friends who’ll skin you alive. Are you even listening to me?”

Suddenly the man’s hand grabbed his chin and forced him still. The pressure of his fingers bordered on painful but it was gone just as quickly as it came, the fingers caressing his cheek and scratching his short stubble. John was tempted to bite them off and he mourned not doing so when that hand trailed down his throat and groped at his chest. As it carried moving down south, John felt his heartbeat pick up in his ears. 

He’d already struggled with the chains earlier and they hadn’t budged. There was nowhere for him to go with his hands tied behind his back and a metal collar keeping him attached to the wall.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” he growled as the pads of the captor’s fingers dipped past his stomach and stopped just short of his crotch. 

“What’re you gonna do, friend? Stop me?” 

John refused to look down as his cock was grabbed and stroked, biting his lip to stop any snarl escaping. He’d been groped enough in his short life to know when someone was doing it to piss him off and when they were genuinely trying to pleasure him. His captor’s touch was gentle but firm, stroking his whole length and teasing the head, and John had to crush his fingers behind his back to ignore the warm sparks. 

“It’s alright, I ain’t gonna hurt you.”

Through gritted teeth, John replied, “So what the hell d’you want then?”

Never once letting go, the man smiled again. He might’ve been handsome but John wanted to split his throat open. 

“I like things. Things most people don’t like, so I gotta find my own way of having fun.”

“You don’t have to kidnap people! Jesus Christ, if it’s men you like-”

“Nah, it’s not that. I like women but it’s hard getting women to come here. Men are simpler, easier to fool. I didn’t want it to be this way but well,” he shrugged, “that’s life. Gotta make sacrifices.” He leaned in close and grabbed a handful of John’s hair, yanking him back so John couldn’t go for his throat like he wanted to. “You’ll just have to do.”

“What’re you gonna do to me?” 

The hand on his cock was still going, persistent in getting him hard but John was fighting back against his body. It moved down to his balls, rolling and pulling them as he tried to keep quiet. But as a fingertip pushed against his hole, he cried out in surprised. And he loathed the grin he received. 

“I’m gonna make you feel real good, friend. It ain’t about pain or hurting nobody, I don’t like that so much. I prefer it when they enjoy themselves.”

“So untie me. Shit, if you want to jerk me off, you don’t have lock me down here.” 

All John had to do was get one hand free. That’s it. He could kill a man with one hand. His spine crawled as he offered himself to the captor. The hand in his hair began petting him.

“Just enjoy this.”

“Will you let me go? After I finish?” John hoped the disgust wasn’t too obvious on his face. 

“Yes, of course.”

John’s heart leapt into his throat. Was it that easy? He just had to give the man what he wanted and he could leave. John could do that. He stopped crushing his fingers and bowed his head so he wouldn’t have to look at the lecherous smile. It did feel good, but John still felt sick as he hardened. 

“Okay then.”

He spread his thighs further apart and let the hand work him over, even the curious fingers poking where they shouldn’t. If he ended this fast, he could leave, so he shut his eyes and tried to fuel the pleasure. Women he’d been with, men even- catching Arthur rubbing one out when they shared a tent. Anything to drown out the current situation. He pretended it was someone else’s hand, a different context, and it worked by some miracle. He felt himself near the edge and when it suddenly stopped, his eyes flew open.

“No, fuck!” 

John didn’t dare look up at his captor, panting shallowly towards the furs.

“Not so fast, friend.”

“But you said-”

“When you finish. When I  _ let _ you finish.” His fingers returned, drifting over John’s length calmly but nowhere near firm enough, loosely jerking him off. “Does that feel good, friend?”

John gritted his teeth, biting back some curses. He needed to leave and that meant playing along. Every second that passed by was one spent in chains, and no amount of pleasure was going to change that.

“Yes,” he strained to say. 

The hand stopped again and he saw it move up to his chest, fingers splayed between his pecs and pushing back gently. 

“Lie back for me, friend.”

Shuffling awkwardly, John found a way to lie comfortably enough without the collar digging into his throat. But his bound hands were forced to remain trapped beneath him, making his back arch weirdly to keep blood flow going to his fingers. The captor waited until he stayed still to reach for the bag, pulling out a small bottle from it. 

John’s stomach curled up on itself in fear. He had no doubts about what that was for, why he’d been made to lie on his back- and although his legs were pressed shut and crossed at the ankles, his captor was already trying to untangle him. It would be over soon, it had to be. The creep just wanted to fuck him, surely it would be over quickly.

He almost bit his tongue as a wet finger pressed into his hole for no warning. It felt so wrong, disgusting. What man took pleasure in forcing others into sex? John’s erection was long gone and he shut his eyes so he wouldn’t see the man leaning over him. There was no ignoring the intrusion, constantly moving and prodding with too much expertise. John wished it hurt, that the man was clumsy and brutish, because that would hint at his lack of experience. No, he was good at this and john feared the number of men he’d trapped down here in the past.

It was soon two, splitting him open for something John really didn’t want to think about. The only silver lining was that it was quick. The captor made no comment on the ease in which his fingers sank to the final knuckles. He was probably just as glad as John but for different reasons. 

“You’re doing well, friend. Just one more, don’t wanna hurt you.” 

That third finger punched a moan out of John and he quickly shut his eyes again before his captor’s smile could be burned into his retinas. If the man had asked, been kind about it, John would’ve agreed to sex. He would’ve, especially with how good he was at preparing him. If only he hadn’t gone and kidnapped John instead. His arms were going numb, tingling painfully, and the collar was so heavy, probably made to hold back a strong hound or a wild beast. Even if the fingers felt divine, everything else was too distracting. John wished he could lose all senses to make it go quicker.

“That’s it, you’re all done. Come here.” 

His captor gestured for him to sit up and doing so made his hands briefly hurt like he’d fallen into stinging nettles. As if he’d sensed this, the man used his clean hand to rub some blood back into John’s arms. He stopped to reach back into his bag and took out a long piece of cloth, quickly wrapping it around John’s eyes before he could object.

“What are you-”

“Relax. I just like it when they can’t see.” 

The man stood with a huff and retreated somewhere deeper into the basement, dragging something back with him that scraped across the stone noisily. It dropped short of John, thumping like heavy wood.

“Just lean forward. It’s so you can lie down. Want you comfortable, after all, friend.”

The lack of sight was making John panic more but he did as ordered, flinching as cold leather touched his bare chest. A foot stool. It had to be, plush enough that he didn’t feel the wood beneath, but it was the right height. It probably matched the furniture upstairs. 

“Good boy, now get comfortable. I’ll be right back.” 

His footsteps retreated again towards the stairs, each floorboard creaking like it would snap and break. John really hoped it wouldn’t because he couldn’t escape like this and the thought of dying here alone scared the crap out of him. As much as he hated it, the man had to stay alive for now. 

The silence gave John a moment to calm himself down. How could he possibly finish when tied up like this? His heart was clocking faster than a race horse and he took shaking breaths to slow it down, wetness soaking through the blindfold as he rested his cheek against the stool. He was so fucking stupid. Even Arthur couldn’t get himself into such a situation. 

His respite was soon over. The door opened again and he heard hurried clambering, like dogs. One barked and sniffed at his face, making John flinch suddenly. What the fuck was this? The captor joined him again, his boots loudly echoing on the stone.

“I’m back, friend.”

His palm landed on John’s back and shivers ran down his spine as he jumped. That hand kept going towards his ass, cupping a cheek before dipping inside him. The fingers curled in a way that John whined low in his throat and his cock twitched at the warmth. It was only a few moments of pleasure before they pulled out and more oil was poured over his hole.

“It won’t hurt. They might be a little rough, though.”

“What? Who?”

The jangle of a collar sounded behind him and John had never wished for death quicker. 

“No! No, no, no, no! Please don’t-”

One dog mounted him, paws curled around John’s waist as it started humping him. He felt its pointed cock poke at his hole briefly before it pushed in.

“Fuck! Please stop, please...” 

The dog kept going, fucking him fast and without any kind of rhythm. It was just an animal being urged on by his captor, enjoying something that brought John to tears instantly. The only pain came from its claws accidentally scratching his back and arms when it clambered for support, as if John was going anywhere. He heard clothing rustle and then the wet smack of his captor jerking off. Why couldn’t he have been into literally anything else? 

The dog pulled out suddenly and John hissed at the rushed slide, only for another dog to mount him. It was larger, stretching John open as it thrust in and stayed there, giving small ruts as its knot swelled up. It tried to shove that in too but John was too tight, his body already struggling to take the rest. He could feel all of it, how hot it was, how thick. And when it unsuspectingly came, the rush of cum was warmer than any man. It almost burned, impossible to ignore as it flooded him and spilled out as the dog climbed off. It dripped down onto his balls, cooling instantly in the air.

John yelped as a large tongue lapped at the mess, licking over and inside his gaping hole. His cock twitched as the dog licked lower and lower, cleaning up his balls and curiously tasting his hardening cock. This was insane. He felt sick for enjoying it even if his cock jumped with each sudden broad lick. The dog moved to the side as another mounted him, and fuck he felt something that would disappoint God when the cock slid in deep and the tongue lapped at his leaking head. When he moaned, John didn’t even bother hiding it. 

The one inside him was smaller and its knot slipped past, his hole stretched around the dog’s cock almost painfully. He hated it but there was no denying the rush of pleasure as it nudged the head against his prostate, humping into it like it knew John was close. 

He hardly heard his captor groaning and cum landed by the knot, across his cheek as if that was claiming him more than the dog balls deep inside his ass. He was more startled by the dog finishing inside him, making his hole ridiculously wet and slick. 

His cock was still being licked, head worked over by a large tongue that seemed desperate to taste his precum. Once the dog pulled out and its cock was replaced by its mouth, John knew he’d cum into the dirtiest way. He never could resist being eaten out and those dogs were intense and rough, licking up their cum as it leaked from his hole.

John moaned deeply as he came, cock twitching up against a wet tongue to curled around the head. He didn’t dare think about how he’d shot his load into the dog’s eager mouth, how it probably landed on its snout and dripped onto the floor. He felt boneless and exhausted, unable to pull away from the licks across his drained balls and up to his hole. His breath was ragged and hitched when the captor moved to untie his blindfold. 

He’d redressed and there was no sign he’d participated in something so unholy no priest would ever pardon. He said nothing but ruffled John’s sweaty hair before whistling for the dogs to follow upstairs. All big hounds, all dogs John could never look at again innocently. One hadn’t finished and its knot swayed as it walked, thick and heavy and dark red. John gulped at the size, that’s what he’d had in him. 

When the man came back, he knocked John out. There was no way he was untying him in the basement and living another day. 

John woke dressed outside the town borders, slumped under the shade of a tree while his horse grazed nearby. The only sign he had that it wasn’t all a dream was his sore ass as he got up. 

\---

That man had ruined him. He was the reason John was kneeling in the dirt in some quiet alley letting a mutt take him. Nothing was the same again. He couldn’t get enough from men anymore, he needed to be knotted and feel that heat rush through him as the dog pounded away at his abused hole. 

He leaned forward to capture the second mutt’s leaking cock in his mouth, trailing his tongue along its thick length as it dripped precum down his lips. His clothes were still on, just in case he got caught, but he’d probably let anyone use him if they wanted. His cock bounced with each thrust and he came hard against the dusty ground, dog cum filling his mouth as he sucked earnestly, groaning as each thrust forward made him gag. 

He was ruined and he loved it. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to leave a comment, please do. Just know that I won't tolerate hate or hate speech. I don't normally have to write this but I know this kink isn't everyone's cup of tea. If you didn't like it, that's alright but don't leave any nasty comments because I'll just delete them and you'll only waste your valuable time. 
> 
> But if you did enjoy, say so! :D


End file.
